


deus ex machina

by Aesthetic_bane



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Boys In Love, College AU, Concerned Magnus, Confident Magnus Bane, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Past Abuse, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self Harm, Slow Burn, brief Alec and Sebastian, domestic abuse, non con elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_bane/pseuds/Aesthetic_bane
Summary: deus ex machina- to solve a seemingly intractable problem in a plot by adding in an unexpected character, object, or situation__________“Yeah no I’m fine Magnus” he says, with a forced smile that he hopes looks believable before shutting and locking his drawer. Magnus is silent as he still stands by the door, eyes observing and boring into Alec. Alec shifted his feet as he looked at the ground, carefully avoiding Magnus’ eyes





	1. deus ex machina

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!  
> !!!!!TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!   
> For the first half of this chapter beware of sensitive subjects being explicitly described

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there will be multiple chapters to this story

        Alec slipped into his dorm room quietly, sighing in relief when he saw his roommate wasn’t there. He wasn’t having a good day and he didn’t exactly feel like socializing, especially with his flamboyant and stupidly hot roommate. Alec safely assumed that said roommate probably wouldn’t be back tonight, due to some party or staying over at a friends place like he often did, but it didn’t bother Alec at all, he liked being alone, it’s what he was used to, and he didn’t really mind it anymore. The week had started off terribly, on Monday he found out Sebastian would be visiting today, Thursday, which meant he would need to deal with his bad energy, then on Tuesday he he had totally forgot about an exam and basically flunked it, on Wednesday he missed the train home from work and had to spend money he didn’t have on a cab, and today started with him waking up late with a pounding headache, causing him to miss half his lecture, causing him to miss out on coffee, which made him tired as hell which resulted in him messing up orders at work which led to his boss sending him home early which means he gets less money then usual and he can’t afford that. After the party and Sebastians proposal, Alec had to beg and beg Sebastian to let him go to NYU until he finally relented. Alec would fold on most things but he just couldn’t with this. Sebastian begrudgingly let him go and even dorm, mainly because he had to go to Harvard, meaning he couldn’t be in New York with Alec and Alec wasn’t really giving him a choice. Going to New York didn’t come without repercussions though, his parentsrefused to help him due to his “foolish and selfish” choice of not wanting to be a trophy husband and for a while his only source of money was his trust fund before he finally got a job at Hunters Moon. But working crazy hours on top of the school work he was expected to finished and Sebastian’s constant calls, was making him so wound up and tired and stressed and he just really needed everything to stop. He’d been ridiculously low over the past month could feel himself teetering on the edge of deep depression, he hasn’t been this low in months, and right now he really couldn’t afford feeling like this, he didn’t have time, he just needed all his thoughts to stop pounding around in his brains and let him have relief, even if it was just for a moment. Alec slipped off his shoes and clothes, placing his ring on the dresser before slipping into the bathroom and taking a scolding hot shower in attempts to clear his mind. What was meant to be a quick shower turned to a 30 minute one, because he ended up sitting under the water for 10 minutes as he sobbed, for no apparent reason. When he did eventually get out though, he felt worse, his thoughts screaming at him so loud he wanted to tear them out of his head. He stalked out of the bathroom and opened his drawer, taking out some briefs, sweats and a shirt to put on before shuffling past his clothes to the the box stuffed into the corner. He took it out with slightly shaky hands and placed it on his bed before pacing the length of his room. If he did this, he was weak, but if he didn’t he might go mad from his thoughts. After a few more minutes of pacing Alec decided he’d try to call someone, first Izzy then Jace, both of which didn’t answer. Alec threw his phone across the room in frustration before drawing his knees to his chest, and tugging at his hair as he stares at the box until his vision become blurry from tears. He’s not weak. He’s not weak. He doesn’t have to do this. He promised Izzy and Jace he wouldn’t but- he needs a release. After a few more minutes he gives in and opens the box, immediately reaching for the silver razor. Pushing up the sleeve on his right arm,he presses the blade to the already scarred pale skin on his arm and cuts a clean thin line. It takes a half a second before the pain hits him like a wave and he exhales, feeling his mind stop focusing on anything else but that pain. He welcomes the relief that comes with that sting of pain as he watches the blood flow from the open wound. Alec repeats his actions making more thin neat lines until his mind is numb and sedated, making him sag forward with relief so refreshing tears make their way down his cheeks, Alec slides off his bed, and makes his way back to the bathroom, cleaning his cut with the contents of first aid kit before making his way over to his drawer, putting away the box. He is just about to wrap it up to prevent it from rubbing against his sleeves and reopening when the door opens swiftly making Alec jump in surprise. In walks his roommate, Magnus Bane, with his usual grace and confidence, only stopping when he sees Alec.

 

“Alexander?” He says, his expression turning to one of concern as his gaze flicks from Alec’s face, to his arm,then back again, “is everything alright?” Magnus questions. Alec yanks his sleeves down, in order to hide his scars, new and old, wincing only lightly when the fabric rubs against his fresh cuts, before wiping at his no doubt splotchy face 

 

“Yeah no I’m fine Magnus” he says, with a forced smile that he hopes looks believable before shutting and locking his drawer. Magnus is silent as he still stands by the door, eyes observing and boring into Alec. Alec shifted his feet as he looked at the ground, carefully avoiding Magnus’ eyes

 

“Are you su-“

 

The shrill sound of Alec’s phone going off caused Alec to jump in surprise for the second time that evening before he walks over to the corner he’d thrown his phone in, picking it up and checking the caller ID

 

Sebastian 

 

Alec felt his shoulders sag and the tears pickle his eyes again as the pounding in his head got worse. He couldn’t deal with this right now, but, he didn’t exactly have a choice. So after a deep breath Alec clicked the answer button

 

“Hey Seb” Alec said in a fake happy tone

 

“I’m here Alec. Where are you” came Sebastian’s voice through the phone sounding more then annoyed. Alec furrowed his brow

 

“What do you mean you’re here? I thought you were coming at- oh shit” Alec said as he saw the time, it was 8:10. Ten minutes after Sebastian said he’d be there “I’m so sorry I didn’t even realize the time, I’ll come down right now” Alec said before hanging up his phone and rushing towards the door, only stopping short when he saw Magnus was still standing there watching him. Alec sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair

 

“Magnus, I’m sorry but do you mind if we have a guest? My..er fiancé is visiting and he-“ Alec stops talking when Magnus waves his hand dismissively as he finally moves away from the door, kicking off his shoes and dropping his bag by his bed

 

“It’s fine Alexander, you never have guests over anyways”

 

Alec just sends him a thankful smile before slipping on shoes and heading out the door.


	2. el diablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should be updating this story every Sunday, hope you enjoy

    Alec quickly heads down to the first floor, in a near sprint that gets him some weird looks from the students he passes,but, at the moment he couldn’t care less because, he was already 10 minutes late. 10. And Sebastian hated waiting. Alec was really trying to avoid getting _punished_ by his fiancé while he visited but... it seemed that he would have no such luck. Alec slowed his running to a brisk walk when he spotted  Sebastian’s tall frame standing by reception. He looked almost the same as the last time Alec had seen him, yet, something was different. Faltering for a moment he takes a second to collect himself and perfect his mask before coming up to Sebastian who spotted him as he was making his way over, his gaze following Alec’s every move until he was standing right in front of him.

“Hey, I’m really sorry for the wait” Alec started apprehensively

Sebastian only smiled and waved it off, “It’s fine Alec” he said before bringing him into a kiss that was...surprisingly soft, “I’ve missed you” Sebastian said surprising Alec even further. What was this? Sebastian hadn’t acted like this since the first couple months of their relationship.

Alec found himself blushing at the gestures, “I’ve missed you too, let’s head up to my room” he said before leading Sebastian back up to where his room was, unlocking his door and letting them both in. Alec was a little more then relieved to see that Magnus was no longer there. Slipping off his shoes he led Sebastian over to his bed

“So how’s Harvard?” Alec asked softly, wanting to do his best to keep Sebastian in whatever good mood he was in

“It’s hard but it’s good work” Sebastian said before going into detail of his experience so far as Alec watched him. Something was different about him, it was like, he was...his old Sebastian, the man he thought fell in love with all that time ago, a man that was passionate and caring. His dark eyes, that were usually so cold, calculating and even disgusted when looking at Alec, now sparkled with excitement and his blonde hair, usually cropped and styled business like, had grown a little, falling across his forehead now, giving him a boyish look and Alec couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss him. After he pulled back Sebastian looked at him with what looked like amusement 

“What was that for Ali?” He said with a soft smile. Alec felt his heart flutter at the use of the old nickname Sebastian used to call him back in high school

Alec shook his head, smiling lightly, “Nothing, I just...love you and I missed you” Alec said, earning a smile from Sebastian who cupped Alec’s cheek

“I love you too” Sebastian said before bringing Alec in for another kiss. It felt so long since Alec had been given any type of love and he was like a starved man as he straddled Sebastian’s lap, kissing him deeper. Sebastian shifted and pushed Alec onto his back and covered his body with his own as he continued to place kisses down Alec’s neck, stopping to suck at the sensitive skin. Things were escalating fast but the moment was broken when the sound of the door clicking open caught Alec’s attention.

Alec opened his eyes and found Magnus walking in carrying some takeout, only to stop once he saw Alec, much like earlier, he stopped in his tracks, but instead of looking concerned he looked..well Alec couldn’t really say because he almost immediately pushed away from Sebastian, moving into a sitting position so fast he almost fell off of his twin sized bed. He didn’t even need a mirror to know his face was bright red with sheer embarrassment.

 

Magnus’ eyes shifted slowly between Sebastian and Alec with a questioning look before he cracked his signature easy grin, although it looked a bit forced, 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt-“

 

Alec shook his head quickly cutting Magnus off, “no it’s fine- I- we-“ Alec let out a exasperated breath, “This, is my fiancé, Sebastian” Alec finally got out, motioning to Sebastian, “and this” he said, motioning to Magnus, “is my roommate Magnus” Alec explained between the two men 

 

Magnus’ eyes swung to Sebastian, his face blank for a second before his usual charming smile, albeit a little tight, came onto his face. 

 

“Hello” Magnus said with a wave of his hand

 

Alec felt Sebastian’s arm snake around Alec’s side before he was being pulled tightly against Sebastian’s body.

 

“Hey.” Was all Sebastian said, curtly and Alec couldn’t help but inwardly sigh at this because- that’s how he always was with any of Alec’s friends, short and to the point, never liking any of them and complaining that Alec spent too much time with them. He was such a fool to believe or even hope Sebastian would change. Either way, Alec was stuck with him for the rest of his life so it was no use in complaining or getting sad about it, it was the only way to keep his parents semi happy with him and his sexuality, it was his fate. He wasn’t like other people, he had his whole life planned out, not by him, but for him by other people who quite frankly couldn’t give a shit about his happiness, but even so, he had no business going against that plan no matter how much it was killing him because if his unhappiness meant his siblings could get the freedom he never could then-

 

The feeling of nails painfully digging in his side is what brought Alec abruptly out of his thoughts and back to the current situation which he had apparently completely zoned out of because both Magnus and Sebastian were looking at him expectantly, Magnus looked concerned, eyeing Sebastian’s grasp on him warily, while Sebastian..well he looked like he was containing barley veiled annoyance and anger

 

Alec felt himself blush shameful and embarrassed before clearing his throat, “sorry, I didn’t catch tha-“

 

“Your roommate here asked if you wanted the room free tonight” Sebastian responded before Alec could even finish, cutting him off in a clipped tone and digging his fingers into Alec’s side once more, his dark eyes staring expectantly at him indicating exactly what he wanted Alec to answer. Alec felt himself wilt, mostly because it was now even more obvious Sebastian hadn’t changed at all but also because he didn’t want Magnus to go. He didn’t want to be alone with Sebastian, especially now that he was angry and in fact he’d rather have Magnus over Sebastian any day, but... it wasn’t like he had a choice so, he forced on what he hoped was a believable smile and looked over to Magnus

 

“I hate to kick you out of your own space but, if it’s alright with you..?”

 

A flash a disappointment seemed to flit across Magnus’ beautiful features, before it was quickly replaced with a small reassuring smile, “Yeah , no it’s fine, I’ll just stay over at Catarinas for the night,I,uh, I’ll see you around I guess” was all he said before turning around and heading back towards the door. As Alec stared at him leaving though, the urge to call out for him to stay got stronger and stronger, his throat tightening with the efforts of keeping in the scream he wanted to let out. But, as fate would have it, Magnus swiftly walked out the door, unknowingly leaving Alec in the hands of a devil. 


	3. hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> !!TRIGGER WARNING!!  
> Very heavy subject, abuse, non con elements, sad Alec basically. Sebastian is a dick but Magnus is on the way to save Alec

There was a heavy beat of silence before Alec felt Sebastian’s reserve snap. He turned towards Alec with lightning speed before roughly pushing him back on the bed, his hand gripping Alec’s neck tightly, causing Alec to claw at it helplessly

 

“What the hell Alec” Sebastian growled darkly as he stared down at Alec, dark eyes clouded with anger and hatred that was directed straight at Alec

 

“Wha- what did I do?” Alec rasped quietly before immediately regretting it as it only seemed to make Sebastian angrier. Alec saw it happening almost in slow motion, the raise of Sebastian’s fist before he felt the sharp hot pain across his cheek, stealing whatever breath he had left in his body. 

 

“I’m not dumb Alec. Are you sleeping with him?” Sebastian spat angrily before continuing, “You don’t think I saw the way he was looking at you? Looking at me like I was touching what was his. You aren’t his Alec, you’re mine” Sebastian spoke each word directly in Alec’s face, his grip tightening more and more around his neck “say it. You’re not his you’re mine”

 

Alec felt hot tears slide out down his cheeks as his vision darkened around the edges. He felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness, all fighting efforts long gone from his body but he gasped out the words anyways “I’m....yours...” Alec rasped. His body was screaming in pain from the lack or air and in a way, he really hoped this would be it, that maybe, just maybe, the angels above would take pity on him and end his suffering but, he had no such luck because a second before he was going to allow himself to slip into a comfortable darkness, the pressure was relieved from his throat and his body involuntarily started gasping for air, looking to fill his lungs full of the stuff. 

 

“Good” Sebastian said with a approving look, before he moved in to kiss Alec, pinning him under the weight of his body. Alec tasted his silent tears mingle with the kiss which he responded to reluctantly, not wanted to get his or...worse. Sebastian ran his hands down Alec’s torso, stopping at the edge of his shirt before peeling it up slowly

 

“You drive me crazy Alec, being so far away from you for so long... I’ve missed this body” Sebastian said splaying his hands across Alec’s torso before leaning down and sucking a trail of hickeys from his neck down to his belly button. Alec didn’t respond because what was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to tell Sebastian he didn’t want this? Say no? No. That would just make everything all the worse for him. All he could do was cry as Sebastian finally peeled off his shirt, eyeing Alec’s chest and stomach hungrily before his eyes stopped on Alec’s arm. Shit. Alec closed his eyes in shame as he berated himself for being so stupid. 

 

“Really Alec? Again with this?” Sebastian said sounding more annoyed than anything, “It’s disgusting to look at” Sebastian said, sighing like it was a burden for him to have to put up with seeing Alec’s scars during sex. He tried not to let Sebastian’s words effect him but it was hard, Alec wasn’t strong enough, and for Sebastian to voice and confirm Alec’s thoughts made him feel even worse. He really was disgusting, both his body and his mind. Alec opened his eyes again, seeing Sebastian shaking his head before sighing again 

 

“Just...we’ll have to do it the other way, turn over”

 

Alec complied, wanting this to be over as soon as possible and just get Sebastian out of here. As Sebastian roughly undressed him Alec stared blankly at the wall. Just a couple more hours. A couple more hours and Magnus will be back.

————

Magnus walked back into his an Alec’s shared room the next day seeing Alec alone, tucked into his blankets. Magnus let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding at the sight of Alec alright before shaking his head at himself. He had no reason to doubt Alec’s safety but... his fiancé just- rubbed him all the wrong ways. Maybe it was because there was something wrong with the guy or maybe it was Magnus’ stupid feelings getting in the way yet again. He really couldn’t tell these days. Magnus flopped onto his bed heavily, grabbing his homework for his next class and deciding to start it now. It wasn’t like he was doing much of  anything anyways. 10 minutes into this though, he was distracted by movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to find Alec slowly waking up, rubbing his eyes before sitting up and stretching. That all would have been fine if Alec had not been shirtless. Because the thing was, as Alec sat up the blankets fell to his waist, exposing his torso which was littered with a serious of hickeys, leading all the up to his neck and collarbones. His neck, was red looking on either side as if it was irritated or had to much pressure upon it. Which was extremely odd. Magnus let out an involuntary gasp when he saw the state Alec was in, which only made his presence known, causing Alec to look over at him, a look of surprise, horror and maybe embarrassment etched onto his face. What struck Magnus as even more odd then seeing Alec likethis was the splotchy bruise like mark on his beautiful cheek bone. His usual clear expressive blue eyes were slightly bloodshot as if he’d been crying all night and his beautiful pale skin looked like it had tear tracks down it.

Magnus felt his expression turn to one of concern 

“Alexander what the hell happened to you”


End file.
